1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new table for supporting a grill for blocking wind from the grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of table assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, table assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art table assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,725; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,857; U.S. Pat. Des. 342,121; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,701; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,322; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,515.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new table for supporting a grill. The inventive device includes a rectangular bottom panel that has an upper surface, a lower surface, a front, and a back. A back panel that has a front surface, a rear surface, and a pair of ends is hingedly coupled to the back of the bottom panel and is pivotable between a deployed position and a retracted position. First and second side panels are hingedly coupled to a respective end of the back panel and are pivotable between an open position and a closed position. Each of the side panels has an inner surface and an outer surface. A pair of legs are hingedly coupled to the lower surface of the bottom panel and are pivotable between an extended position and a collapsed position.
In these respects, the table for supporting a grill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blocking wind from the grill.